


The Moment He Started To Fall

by CobaltCorvus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Archaeology, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Kuro thought it would be a great idea to relax and take Bokuto's advice. That works out differently than he imagined.Or: Kuro and Tsukki are college dorks who bond over dead things.





	The Moment He Started To Fall

 

Kuroo threw his backpack on the ground, ignoring the dull thud of all the lab manuals and notebooks stuffed in there. It would be there later, unfortunately, and he could deal with all of the projects and dissection procedures then. 

For now, he surveyed the promise of freedom in front of him. The periwinkle hammock looked inviting with pillows stuffed inside its slack belly, all of them with various owl themes or shapes because what else could he expect from Bokuto. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth and if Bokuto said he could veg out in his hammock for a bit then he sure as hell would. It looked comfy and above all, he’d have an opportunity to relax.

Only problem: the hammock was, in fact, above all. Its bottom was level with Kuroo’s chest and getting into it was going to require either a step ladder or some carefully timed jumps. How the hell had Bokuto used it in the first place? Grabbing the sides, Kuroo pushed it down as much as he could and jumped. Perfect landing, he’d have given it a ten if he was watching. He wiggled a bit and lay back in the cocoon of pillows. One glimpse of true relaxation and the next was filled with a dull pain in his back and he was staring up at a streak of blue against the green leaves. 

It took him a second to realize he could hear laughing, noticeably smothered but still clearly laughing, from somewhere nearby. Something else probably happened, someone fell off another hammock somewhere nearby or they’d just heard a funny joke. Definitely not laughing at him. But he had to make sure. 

A few meters over from where Kuroo had bruised his self-respect and tailbone, sat the culprit. He’d been largely hidden behind the trunk of an oak when Kuroo had first looked around but now shaking shoulders were in plain view.

Kuroo gingerly got to his feet, hunching over for a few seconds before he could get himself to straighten up all the way. The guy had a blanket spread out in front of him with textbooks sitting on stacks of paper at every corner. His laptop was open and from his vantage point Kuroo could see the powerpoint slide it was open to was filled with pictures of lumpy rocks. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, leaning against the tree and looking down at the head of wavy blonde hair in front of him. He wanted to be affronted but he was surprised he didn’t mind the guy’s laugh that much. “Rocks are that funny?”

“Yes and no,” was all the guy said as his shoulders stopped shaking and he looked up at Kuroo. “Those aren’t rocks though.” 

“My bad, minerals then.” Kuroo could remember a few touchy geology students but never any as good-looking as this one. 

“They’re bones.” The smirk that hid in the corner of the guy’s mouth was enough to make Kuroo both annoyed and curious. Bones were, after all, something he happened to have a collection of. He crouched down, taking a closer look at the nearest book he could lay hands on. 

“ _ Paleontology and its purpose in fossil record rectification _ ,” he read aloud, flipping through to the pages that were marked with orange tabs. It piqued his interest but he wasn’t going to resist a jab. “No wonder you laugh at another’s misfortune, if this is what you study.” 

“It does lend itself to a  _ dry _ sense of humor.” The guy returned to the powerpoint, his eyes purposefully not meeting Kuroo’s. 

“Did you just make a fucking archeology joke?”

“No, you’re imagining things. That fall must really have rattled your head.” 

“I don’t think you get to determine that, all of your frames of reference are dead and brainless.” Kuroo plonked the textbook back in its place, watching the guy closely. This time he didn’t miss the smile that flashed across his face. 

“So you’re halfway to being one of them, then.”

“Does that mean you’ll be as interested in me as you are in them?” Kuroo wasn’t even sure what he as saying until he was watching the guy’s gold eyes meet his. It was like looking into a laser, scrutiny to the utmost degree and also pretty hot. 

“You know what you do with a newly discovered species?” The guy’s rather cryptic question stumped Kuroo and he had to reply honestly. 

“No, what?”

“You give them a name.” The guy’s smirk was in full display this time and Kuroo wasn’t missing his chance.

“Kuroo. You?”

“Tsukishima. Are you going to go back to that ridiculously set-up hammock or what?”

“Nah, I’ve got a better idea.” Kuroo got to his feet and grabbed his bag from the ground, casting the nefarious hammock a glare from the corner of his eye. This wasn’t over between them. 

Tsukishima had left a spot free amid the piles of paper by the time Kuroo returned. As he settled into place, Kuroo considered the situation he was in. On second thought, his fall had netted him a rather fortuitous encounter so he maybe he should thank Bokuto sometime. And teach him how to properly set up a hammock.

 

A/N: Come yell with me about Kurotsukki on [tumblr](https://squidpro-quo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
